Code Lyoko: Social Game
Code Lyoko: Social Game was a social game online that was released on May 2, 2012 in closed beta, and November 28, 2012 online out of Facebook. The game developer, 3DDUO, has promised that the social game will be faithful to the TV show. [Pro-tip: This game has IAP (In App Purchases) for Lyoko Points (LP) but also awards them for free rarely. Try not to spend your free LP hastily, but buy if you wish to contribute to the game. Best advice is to wait until you complete the last sector which awards you a free character.*] On August 31st, 2018 the game was announced to shut down by the end of the next week, the game was subsequently shut down within the first week of September. Description Code Lyoko: Social Game is a play on the Code Lyoko series in which the player becomes a Lyoko Warrior. After finishing the virtual set up of their character and choosing a class type, players will be able to fight against X.A.N.A.'s monsters and deactivate towers. Players are given 40 Energy when they first play the game, which are needed for doing actions in the game. These actions include things from fighting to recruiting players to aid them in combat. The maximum energy the player can get will increase by ten each time they create a new avatar or on certain days they will receive a daily bonus. As a social game, Energy is the amount that is expended when making actions. The currency in Code Lyoko: Social Game is Lyoko Points, which can be purchased through Facebook credits or by winning them through surveys and purchases. Lyoko Points are also rewarded when a player finishes particular missions or by consecutively logging in every 5 days. Stats + Character Classes These are five character classes you can pick in the game each with their own stats. (Stat credits goes to Les Lyokonautes du Social Game). You can buy a second class for 15-20 Lyoko Points (but this amount goes up for each new class) or earn the other classes by playing through the game much later on. Each character class starts on their own journey in Forest sector so you must guide each of them from start to finish for all battles and most missions. Equipment earned by one is usually shareable between other classes and certain mission items can be won on both sides if that mission is unlocked for both. There are three stats: Force, Speed, Life. Each character has a set of base stats. Equipment can be found that adds (or even subtracts) from these values. #'Force (Purple)' - is what is used to Attack a target's health (there is no defense stat, just defensive abilities). #'Speed (Yellow)' - how quickly a character goes first or has their turn to come up. Valueable for multiple turns. #'Health (Green)' - HP, or # of health points. When goes to 0, you are devirtualized. Also, determines * ranking. * Samurai (Ulrich) - Well balanced class. (2.5 - 2 - 2.5) Pros: Few weakness ; Cons: Few Strengthes * Feline (Odd) - Archer-type class. (0.2 - 5.6 - 1.2) Pros: Highest Speed ; Cons: Lowest HP / Force * Ninja (Yumi) - Ninja type class. (0.8 - 4.9 - 1.6) Pros: 2nd best in Speed ; Cons: 2nd lowest in other stats * Guardian (Aelita) - Tank type class. (1 - 1.2 - 4.8) Pros: High Health Stat ; Cons: Low Force, Speed stat * Warrior (William) - Power type class. (4.5 - 0.7 - 1.8) Pros: High Force ; Cons: Slowest. Each character has a set of abilities that makes them valuable too. For example, Aelita will be weaker alone in the beginning, but stronger with teammates. And like Odd is strong with defensive abilities. More to come on this later. Lyoko Warriors By completing certain tasks, you can unlock Odd, Yumi, Aelita, William, and Ulrich to help you in battles once per day. They will be of the same level as your active characters, but have much higher stats to make up for having no equipment bonuses. Like friends, you can fight against them each day to earn extra energy, even if you lose the battle. Missions One key aspect to Code Lyoko: Social Game is the missions that Jeremie will give to the player. Accomplishing missions will reward a player with experience, equipment, items, or Lyoko Point. Each mission will require different things; for example one mission may require the player to clear an entire sector with three stars. Others may include searching for items. Still others may include the simple task of deactivating a tower. *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Missions'' Powers Powers give a player special abilities or increase the stats. Each time the player levels up, they are allowed to choose between two powers. Players also have the choice to spend 2 LP to pick from a additional option or 3 LP to reset and draw new set of powers. Powers belong in two categories: Shared Powers and Specific Class Powers. Shared powers are powers that any class may have the opportunity of getting; it does not matter which class the player is in. Shared powers usually range from increasing stats to reducing the cost of energy in actions. However, specific class powers only belong to a respective class and only can be unlocked by that class. For example, only a Feline may unlock Torrent of Blows, a specific class power, and no other class may unlock that power. Each power can be earned again to a maximum of Level 4. There's a total of twenty shared and five character abilities for 25 in all. However as the max level in the game is currently 94, there will be anywhere from 2-6 abilities that won't reach their max potential. You can miss having one power completely and have your 24th power at level 2 too. Choose your powers wisely based on how you want to develop your character early on: You can make them more energy efficient to battle more, stronger in battle, earn more XP, or a mix of these. *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Powers'' Combats Combats are the battles the players fight in the game. Players are brought to a window that displays the stats for you and the foe(s) that the player will face. By clicking "Virtualization", players are virtualized and begin the battle with their foes. In addition to fighting enemies solo, the player can also virtualize friends to aid them in combat at the cost of additional energy per friend. The player also has a chance to analyze the combat beforehand, which will give the player the chance of being victorious in the combat. You can invite up to 4 friends per battle, but it's wise to conserve energy and the number you invite per day. It's best to just use one or the right number of friends who are strong enough to finish the battle either alone or with you since you can only use them once per day. Some battles like in the Forest Sector restrict the number of friends you allowed to use, including some battles in which you must complete alone. Monsters *Kankrelats *Blok *Hornet (Frelion/Frolion (misspelled)) *Krab (Krabe) *Megatank *Tarantula (Tarantule) *Manta *Ninja *Phantom Ninja *Phantom Guardian *Phantom Feline *Phantom Samurai *Phantom Warrior *Scyphozoa *Creepers Equipment Equipment gives the player a advantage in battle. Most just give boosts to your Force, Speed, or Life stats but some equipment gives special effects or both, which can make them very useful in combat. Beware as some equipment lowers your stats in exchange for providing high boosts or special abilities. Various equipment are acquired by completing certain missions, being lucky and finding equipment after winning a specific Battle, or by using Lyoko Points to purchase some. Each equipment has a level also, so you can't equip the gear until you reached the required level (ie can't put strong stuff on weaker characters). While you can share equipment between characters, you must switch between them to share to have a balanced team. There are five types of equipment that a player can receive. Equipment will be tagged with a rarity level of "Ordinary", "Rare", "Epic", and finally "Legendary". Usually, the higher the rarity is, the higher the stats and/or the better the special effect is. Also, certain characters have equipment that is specific to only them. *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Weapon Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Suit Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Belt Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Boot Equipments'' *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Accessory Equipments'' Vehicles Vehicles used in the Social Game do not make player move faster, but have a different energy system that is used instead. Moving with a vehicle costs 2 Vehicle Energy. A vehicle has a max of 15 energy. The energy used for vehicles does not fill up over time unlike Energy, and the only way to fill it up is by using a boost. The Vehicle Energy is represented by a green lightning bolt. Vehicles are unique to each Character class but you can share boosts won between all. Boosts for Vehicles There are 3 types of Vehicle Energy Boosts, Mini Vehicle Boosts, Vehicle Boosts and Max Vehicle Boosts: *'Mini Vehicle Boost (Rare Loot)': Recovers 3 Vehicle Energy. *'Vehicle Boost (4 Lyoko Points/Epic Loot)': Recovers 6 Vehicle Energy. *'Max Vehicle Boost (9 Lyoko Points/Legendary Loot)': Recovers 15 Vehicle Energy Vehicles Used *Overboard (Feline class) *Overbike (Samurai class) *Wings (Guardian class) *Overwing (Ninja class) *Manta (Warrior class) Items Items are the tools that help you in battles or serve a specific purpose. Some are needed for to complete missions and progress. *''See: Code Lyoko: Social Game Items'' Lyoko League Lyoko League, a new release on Aug 03, 2012, is an opportunity for players to play other people worldwide. Players are allowed three battles per day, and they are rewarded in experience and League Points. League Points determine the rank of a player compared to other people worldwide. Maps There are currently 5 map areas from Code Lyoko to play in. Forest, Desert, Ice, and Mountain Sectors. Later on, the area of Sector 5 - Carthage was added too. Forest Coming Soon! Desert Coming Soon! Ice Mountain Coming Soon! Carthage Coming Soon! Trailer Gallery CLTheGameScreen.png|A screenshot of the game. Guardian vs Warrior.png|Guardian vs Warrior. Social Game Battle.jpg|A warrior and a ninja vs a samurai. Allen.jpg|Three stars. Perfect! Defeat.png|Oops! Lost. PowerScreenWikia.png|Nice powers… EquipScreenWikia.png|That is all Replika Equipment… LyokoPoints.png|12 Lyoko Points Samurai .jpg|A blonde Samurai… TowerGreen.png|The tower interface. Note the 2 mini holomaps in the panel. holo map.png|Territory holomap. lolz (55).jpg|Mission Accomplished CL Social Game lolz (51).jpg|The Lyoko Warriors vs The meduse Ninja.gif|Ninja enemy from the CL:SG Manta.gif|A Manta enemy from CL:SG Creeper.gif|A Creeper from CL:SG Tarantula.gif|A Tarantula from CL:SG Megatank.gif|A Megatank from CL:SG Crab.gif|Crab from CL:SG Block.gif|A Blok from CL:SG Hornet.gif|Frolion from CL:SG Kancrelat.gif|A Kancrelat from CL:SG Yumi clone.gif|Yumi's clone from CL:SG Odd clone.gif|A Odd clone from CL:SG William clone.gif|A William clone from CL:SG Aelita clone.gif|Aelita's clone from CL:SG Ulrich clone.gif|Ulrich's clone from CL:SG Scypozoa.gif|Scypozoa boss from the CL:SG External links * Code Lyoko Online - Link to the game * Facebook Code Lyoko Online - Link to the facebook game * 3DDUO - Official website of the game company Trivia/Tips *First Tip at start of article: Although the LP equipment looks nice, you will thank the Wikia later if you save up! It's a good idea to spend 15-20LP on a 2nd character if you want to share mission items. Or you can just buy LP if you want to support the game. (Time is money.) Again, it's in the beginning of the article to help hopefully before one starts playing the game since it's currency system is unbalanced. Jeydo (talk)) *Try equipping items mostly for Force or Speed to defeat enemies. Yet Life is important for lasting longer for progress if the enemy is faster and gets multiple turns. Keep in mind you can move on with 0-3 stars but return later if want to earn 3 Stars and/or Perfects in all levels eventually to get mission rewards. *Invite more friends to have a edge in battles. Weaker levels are useful to fight them for easy energy, and if they enlist your help can even send you energy boosts. Stronger ones are needed for you to win tougher battles and allow you to send them boosts to thank them. Players around your level are a good test measure for how you will fare in the Lyoko League. es:Code Lyoko Social Game fr:Code Lyoko Social Game ro:Code Lyoko Social Game Category:Game Category:Social Game Category:Needs Images